Pumpkin-Head Horsemen
Pumpkin-Head Horsemen is the fourth episode of the survival-horror point-and-click episodic adventure game Scream Queens Collection Vol.1: Hot Chick's Bloodbath. Released on October 17, 2016 as a downloadable contact premieres on Xbox Live and PlayStation Network. This episode where Janette and her friends are preparing for upcoming b-movie horror filming (Dark Horsemen). However, Woody Loman interfered and being to murder Janette's new friends and crew. Meanwhile, a legendary horror lady revealing to them that sacrifice ritual during Halloween Eve means to bring the mass of horror. Synopsis Upon returning to the Demon Horse Studio, Janette portrayed as a shy scream queen Mia Crimsons who being terrorized by the Headless Horsemen. But think is getting wrong when Woody Loman being attacking her crew in the studio. Janette and her new Japanese boyfriend Kenichi Hasegawa runs alongside Kathy and Julie to rescue their friends before it's too late. However, the legendary horror lady Luna Shawcross proclaim that Halloween means sacrifice ritual will coming true. Soon, Janette start to have hallucinate on the Horsemen with Pumpkin-Head and being to lost her sanity when Luna dressed as a horsemen chasing after her. Plot Kathy and Julie rushed to where Janette's scream is heard and found nothing. They then asking her what's going on. Janette said she saw a shadow tries to kill her. But they don't believe her, thinking she might be insane. Later, the horror movie director Max Fobras arrives to hired Janette for upcoming horror movie called: Headless Horsemen, and he choice her to play her role as a shy scream queen Mia Crimsons. Later at Dark Horse Studio, Janette is fall in love being her relationship with her new boyfriend Kenichi Hasegawa, a Japanese idol. Her other new friends and following horror movie icons Donna Harts and Christi Luong are also portrayed as a high school teenagers who are biggest fan of Mia. Then another legendary scream queen and horror movie lady Luna Shawcross said it will take few days or long to complete their project. While filming, Janette, still portrayed as Mia, is walking in the dark place of cemetery as she played her role as kindergartner teacher, looking around. Then when the headless horsemen is arrives in front of her, Janette (Mia) then screams, but the lights want off, again! Then as a screams were heard, the light is on, then once again, her friends want missing! As Janette run down to lobby to find Kathy, who bravely told her that Woody is back to hunt down her friends. While the two split up and searching for, Janette discover the kitchen filled with blood-colored writing on wall as a threatening message. She standing on Kourteny Swanson, the horror movie writer, who told her to run, Woody's goal is unleash the wave of horror across the world and died. Then after mourning over Kourtney's death, Janette goes to the dress up room and quickly examined a turned-up paper. When the paper turned out to be another threatening message, Janette heard a scream and rushed to find Donna falling victim to the Pumpkin Horsemen, who slicing in half. The quickly turns and attacks Janette, who managed to escape from it and is saved by Julie. Julie tells her that she can't find Miss. Shawcross anywhere and told her to find the rest. As she enter the library, she saw a real doll that turned out to be her friend Christi has turned into the doll. Woody then breaks in and being to chase her. After half of chase, Kathy comes and save Janette from Woody, who run away in fear. Janette then continue to investigate the dinning room to found Kenichi, who cowardly scared. Kenichi said he can't move anymore due to the paralyze tumor and want to find Siddique Khan, his Indian friend. As they managed to escape, they heard a scream, but this time Siddique. They found Pumpkin Horsemen stabbing him many times before it turns and chase the two. However, Kathy and Julie managed to gets Janette and Kenichi into safety place and goes to the cabin car. However, they witnessing Max Fobras hanging on the tree. Then the horsemen remove the pumpkin head, revealing to be Luna Shawcross, who seems to enjoying suffering people. Janette being to cry in disbelieve and ask why did she do that with Woody's help. Shawcross said laughing that she manipulate Woody since six years ago to slaughtering her sorority sisters to achievement her dream to terrorize people's minds. Then Shawcross revealing to them that sacrifice ritual during Halloween Eve means to bring the mass of horror. Kathy start to engine the car and escape from her, who start to chase after them. After long chase, The Pumpkin Horsemen falls to the ground and screamed at them to come back. However, the car don't stop and Janette, Kathy, Julie and Kenichi are falling from the cliff. Janette open her eyes to see Woody, who just smile evilly then she passed out. To be continue.... Appearing Character Playable Character * Janette Leighton Allies * Kathy Issacson * Julie Christopher Boyd * Kenichi Hasegawa Villains (Boss) * Luna Shawcross / Pumpkin Horsemen (Boss) * Woody Loman (Sub-boss) Other *Kourteny Swanson (found stabbed to death by Woody) *Max Fobras (found hanging on the tree by Luna / Pumpkin Horsemen) *Donna Harts (slicing in half by Luna / Pumpkin Horsemen) *Christi Luong (turned into a real doll by Woody) *Siddique Khan (stabbed many times by Luna / Pumpkin Horsemen) Category:Dark Dungeon games Category:Scream Queens Collection series Category:Scream Queens Collection Vol.1: Hot Chick's Bloodbath Category:Scream Queens Collection Vol.1: Hot Chick's Bloodbath episodes Category:Episodes